Stay
by Ravenwood316
Summary: Then he uttered four words that made my blood turn to ice and the world crumble and fall. "Ciel, please kill me."
1. Chapter 1

**This was just an idea that I had and I just went with it. Pease review and tell me if I should keep going or not.**

**Warrnings:CielxSebastian, sick!Sebby, later fem Sebby.**

**Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

I walked down the street in the Underworld trying not to attract the attention by sticking to the side streets and trying hard to push unwanted memories to the back of my mind. The last time I was here I came with the man who used to be my butler. After I was turned into a demon he hated me more than he used to but after several years of traveling together we fell madly in love. We came down to the Underworld so that _He_ could tell his parents, the king and queen of Hell, that we were to be mated. They approved as did his grandfather but his grandmother would have none of it and sent me to the human world one night with no way of returning.

For years I would take contract after contract in hopes of one day reuniting with my one true mate but this is the first time I've been back since that day. His grandmother is dead and I stupidly decided to show up in hopes of seeing my prince but when I got down here I realized that I should just forget about him and move on. He would want me to. I was crossing the street so naturally I was out in the public eye, when I heard someone shout my name. "Ciel!" the voice called freezing me in my tracks as I reached the sidewalk "Ciel is it really you?" the voice asked as I slowly turned and came face to face with someone dressed in tight black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black hoodie with the hood pulled up to hid the wearer's face but not their eyes. It was theses eyes that made my knees grow weak because I had never met anyone, demon or otherwise, with that exact shade of deep blood red eyes that could look into one's very soul with just a glance. Upon seeing that I was near tears the voice, no, _this man_ pulled me into his arms and led me to an empty alleyway where we had all the privacy in the world and began kissing me deeply.

"I can't believe after all of these years I have finally found you again my Little One." My lost love whispered into my ear as he captured my lips again. I remember it all: our contract, all of the cases we did together for the Queen of England, the manor, the servants, my past, waking up as a demon, and all of the years we spent together as well as the ones spent apart. But for the life of me I can't remember _his_ name! I let him have control of my mouth as I wrack my brain to remember _his_ name but it's all a blank like it had been wiped clean. Then I remember that his grandmother had put a spell on me causing me to lose all of my memories of _him_ and only just recently had they started to return. Somehow during my vain search for _his_ name we had gone from the alleyway to a very nice hotel and onto the plush bed. The whole time he keeps whispering how much he loves me and how hard he's been searching for me and how happy he is to have me in his arms again. After a while I decide 'oh screw it!' and start to move things to the next level when all of a sudden this man, my lover, my prince, my ex-butler, the man who's seen me at my absolute worst, my demon uttered four words that caused my blood to turn to ice and the whole world crumble and fall. "Ciel, please kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look chapter two is up!Thank you so very much for reading this fic*bows deeply* In this chap Ciel acts a lot OOC so sorrry about that but I thought it fit nicely with the direction I want to see this fic go in. So please enjoy^^.**

* * *

I sat there half naked for what felt like an eternity letting his words sink in when all of a sudden all of my missing memories came rushing back in a rush all at once. I cried out gripping my head at the sudden pain that accompanied their return as the man; wait no as _Sebastian,_ held me close to his chest rocking back and forth on the bed as I remembered everything. "Ssebastian I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried into his shoulder as he stroked my hair "Little One why are you sorry?" he asked me as I looked up and met his deep red gaze. "I'm sorry for not remembering anything about you, for not being here, and because I will not kill you because I love you and I finally found you again and I don't want to lose you a second time!" I wailed sobs wracking my slender frame as Sebastian's tears mixed with mine. "What my grandmother did to you cannot be forgiven but if your memories have truly returned you would know that I don't have much longer anyways Ciel." He whispered close to my ear.

"Then let's run. If we leave Hell and go back up to the human realm we can spend every last moment together. I still own and run my father's toy company and we can live in the manor again. Agni and Soma live there now and the Reapers really aren't that bad. It would be easy to hide up there, so please Sebastian run away with me please. I never want to be away from you ever again." I whimpered deciding that my pride could just go fuck it's self. We sat in silence for a while till Sebastian broke it with his deep chuckle that made me shiver with happiness at hearing it again after so long "oh my Little One you would willingly take in a sick demon even if it meant losing me in the end?" he asked pulling my chin up so our eyes were locked as he brushed my hair from my face.

I thought it over quickly and steeled my heart and when I spoke I sounded as sure of myself as I had the day we first made our contract and made my first order since becoming a demon. "Sebastian I order you to return with me. I am fully willing to stay by your side in sickness and in health till death should we part. Marry me Sebastian, run away with me, please ever since I lost all memory of you I have driven myself half mad trying to just simply recall your name so that I could start to feel that you really were real and that what I felt wasn't just some fantasy that I made up as I cried myself to sleep. I know I sound desperate and completely out of character of how I once was but now that I know you existed I never want to be without you! I…" I would have kept ranting all of my deeply buried emotions and thoughts but I was then interrupted by the feeling of a pair of very soft familiar lips being crushed to mine.

"Ciel of course I'll marry you and run to the human realm with you. I too have been searching for you only I had the luxury of being able to remember you my love. Grandmother said that you told her you hated me and that you hoped that I would die a slow painful death from this sickness and that you would be happy when I was gone from this world. But I knew that you would never say anything like that, at least behind my back before you were able to see the look on my face. So I too have been searching for you even when I was told to stop or I would make the sickness worse. I didn't care not when I had the hopes of being held in your arms again." Sebastian replied before dropping to one knee and placing a hand over his heart and adding "and to answer you order yes my lord, I will gladly return with you." Was all he said before I tackled him to the ground and enjoyed the carnal pleasure of him writhing underneath me all night long.

* * *

**Yeah another cliffhanger I'm evil like that. So what do you think so far? Also should I make the chapters longer and have longer update dates or should I stick with short chapters and shorter updates? I'm thinking either next chapter or a few after(if I keep getting reviews saying to keep going that is) I'll say what Sebastian really has and I'm also thinking of adding a OC of mine as well as the mentioned charaters in this chap along with Claude and Alois. What do you guys think? Shoot me a review or a Pm and lets see how far we can take this fic!^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay third chapter is up! Sorry it took a while a friend of mine passed away and I had my highschool graduation and a few finals to take all around the same time. I hope you enjoy and please leave me some good reviews so that the next chapter can be uploaded faster!^^**

* * *

After we had our 'fun' Sebastian took a shower to clean up and left to go to the palace and grab what he would need for when we return to the Human Realm. While he was gone I decided to also take a shower as well as clean the room up so that the cleaning staff wouldn't bitch about it later. I guess I fell asleep after cleaning the room up because when I woke up Sebastian was sitting next to me on the bed smiling "glad you finally woke up My Love." He said kissing me gently on the lips "are you all set to go home?" I asked him when I saw his luggage by the door. "But of course what kind of butler isn't ready when his master gives an order?" he mused while wearing his trademark smirk "first off you haven't been my butler for years and second how long do we have before they start searching for you?" I wondered as I made sure that I had everything so that we could leave as quickly as possible.

"Well my sister Calla said she would hold off the search as long as she could and then would meet us in the Human Realm so I'd say less than twenty four hours." My newly found lover replied as I grabbed the last thing we needed and opened a portal to the Human Realm "well let's not waste any time and head home." I told him holding out my hand and pulling him through with me. When I opened my eyes I smiled. Normally I suck at creating portals but this time I managed to get us near the Undertaker's shop and with luck we could see if he would mind marring us quickly and then later once we're settled and Sebastian has a disguise set we could have another larger wedding. "Hey let's see if Undertaker's home and if he'll mind marring us." I said to my former butler "he would do that?" he asked following behind me "yeah he married Soma and Agni and even Grell and William so why wouldn't he do the same for us especially when we tell him you'll be posing as a girl." I replied with a smirk of my own.

"And why do I have to be a woman Ciel?" Sebastian asked "simple the guards from Hell will be looking for their missing prince so it makes sense for you to act and look like a girl while here in the Human Realm. Besides if they start look around here they'll search the homes of all the demons living in the area and that includes the manor house so this way they can't separate us again." I said before entering the Morgue. "Hehehe! Well if it isn't my favorite little demon Earl! What can I do for you today hmm? I don't believe that I have any new guests that you would be interested in." Undertaker greeted as we walked in "actually I was wondering if you would mind binding me to someone?" I asked as Sebastian stepped out of the shadows. "I never thought I'd see you in here again butler." The silver haired man giggled. "So you want me to do for you what I did for those two Shinigami and that nice Indian couple?" he asked me leaning forward till I could see his yellow-green eyes through his hair "yes we would. Will you do it?" I replied as Sebastian walked up to us and whispered something in the Undertaker's ear that sent him into over the top laughter.

"Alright I'll do it! Just go make yourselves presentable while I get everything ready!" he cackled wile rolling on the floor. Sebastian and I went our separate ways to get ready and after I had fixed my hair and changed into some clean clothes Undertaker had given me I was told to go stand by the makeshift altar till Sebastian joined me. When I went to stand where I was told, I was shocked to see Grell, William, Agni, Soma, and Ronald sitting like wedding guests. I quickly got over my shock when Undertaker hit play on a small stereo and a funeral march filled the air as Sebastian, in the form of a very attractive woman about my age, started walking towards me on the arm of an equally attractive woman with long silver white hair and bright silver eyes.

Once they reached me Undertaker asked who was giving the bride away and the woman answered that the bride's older sister Calla Michaelis was giving away the bride. After that Calla sat down and the ceremony started but it was all a blur to me till we both said 'I do' and exchanged ring. Neither had rings to exchange since the whole thing was kind of short notice but then I remembered my family's crest ring and reached up and unclasped the chain it hung on from around my neck and slipped the ring onto Sebastian's finger. Sebastian looked shocked as 'she' looked down at the blue diamond that had at one point been very important to me, he smiled and then took my hand and used a little of his demon magic to craft a simple but meaningful silver and gold wedding band with rubies and sapphires inlayed in it.

I smiled as well when I read the engraving he had put on the inside. Three simple words that she used to say when our contract still held, _Yes My Lord._ After the rings were in place Undertaker said that I may now kiss the bride so I pulled Sebastian close and gave him the deepest kiss I could manage and put the full force of my love for him into it as the gathered witnesses cheered for us, the happy couple. Once everything was over I asked to barrow Will's car to get home but Undertaker handed me the keys to his hearse which was around back. Sebastian and I then hurried out to it and I started the engine. "So do you was to go the manor or do you want to go to a hotel?" I asked looking over at my 'bride' who blushed "I would like to see the manor but if you now share it with the reapers it might be better if we went to a hotel." Sebastian said as I pulled out my phone and told Will and Agni to keep everyone away from home for a few days "there now we have the entire grounds to ourselves." I told him hanging up and driving off towards the manor house and a night neither of us would ever forget. When we got there I picked Sebastian up bridal style, carried him to the door, unlocked it, the carried him all the way up to my bedroom.

Well Mrs. Phantomhive after all these years Welcome Home.


End file.
